Various techniques for tracking and locating mobile communication terminals, such as cellular phones, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0015626, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes Methods and systems for determining mobile communication terminals (mobiles) that have a common user, or that have a group of users in common. The methods and systems examine change-of-association events of mobiles operating in a network, and correlate the events to determine common mobiles, i.e., mobiles that have the same or similar change-of-association events. The events described are generated by the mobiles themselves automatically, by virtue of the fact that the mobiles are operating in the network. There is thus no need for, and the embodiments described herein do not require, user intervention to generate the events.